


Atypical Memory

by princessgrouch



Series: Atypical [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgrouch/pseuds/princessgrouch





	

The memory book was a great idea. Merlin never thought twice about it, because it was always there. Updated and compiled the night before and placed nearby so he could check his memories when he awoke.

Some people store their memories in their cerebrum; Merlin’s were in an album. Photos, mementos, notes from himself to himself. It was what it was, and he just didn’t worry about it. Nothing could be done about it, so why be bothered?

Happy-go-lucky they called him. Not a care in the world. No dwelling on the past. Carpe diem and live in the moment. But how could someone like that build a life? 

Today he was taking some time to read titbits from his life’s story. He was interested in how he and his really gorgeous fiancé met. The tri-gold ring on his finger had intrigued him the moment he woke up, being the first thing his eyes lit upon, hand curled up on the pillow in front of him. The blond man snuggling him had further piqued his interest, once he’d rolled over to discover whose arm that was that he’d found around his waist. 

Merlin had enjoyed a relaxed morning with this Arthur person, and then worked for four hours of his precious day doing some proofreading. Apparently he had a good eye for the job, and it paid his bills. Arthur had worked alongside him on his own computer; whatever he did for a living, Merlin couldn’t be bothered to find out right now.

Arthur had indicated he had another hour’s work to finish up, so Merlin wandered around the flat, and finally came to sit cross-legged on his bed with a pile of memory books all around him. Flipping through a number of them, he finally came across the entry. 

September 2014; How Arthur and Merlin met. 

A slightly startled looking snap of Arthur in what appeared to be a coffee shop. Then writing, notes and bullet points, all of which painted a picture in Merlin’s mind. It was like a half-remembered dream, or déjà-vu. Merlin could almost see, taste and smell the memory.

When Arthur walked into the little cafe just off campus, he was hard-pressed to find an empty seat. Two blokes about his age at one table looked to be his best bet, so he made his way over from getting his coffee. One of the men, a lithe dark-haired man, was pouring over a map of the campus and balancing a forkful of strawberry tart precariously in the air.

“Mind if I sit?” Arthur inquired.

The sandy-haired one looked up with a scowl, but the other man flashed a brilliant smile.

“There’s always room for you,” he said bizarrely. Arthur quirked an eyebrow, but pulled out a chair and made himself comfortable.

“Thanks! Pretty crowded in here, eh?” he grinned amiably. “I’m Arthur. Final year graphic design. You two new here?” He didn’t recognize them, so it was a good bet. Plus, the map.

“I’m Will,” said the man with the scowl. “This is Merlin.” Short and not very sweet.

But the one called Merlin shoveled his forkful into his mouth so he could put down the fork and stick out his right hand in greeting. The bite proved to be too much for him, and he quickly waved a frantic hand to his mate Will, apparently signalling for water.

“I’ll be right back,” Will reassured Merlin, and gave a glare in Arthur’s direction before heading up to the counter.

Arthur offered his coffee, and Merlin took a sip.

“Ack, oh, hey thanks,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re a life-saver!”

“Heh heh, that’s me,” Arthur shrugged, accepting his drink back with a dubious look. Seemed okay. He took a sip for himself. “Good idea, that,” he continued, nodding toward the campus diagram. “So easy to get lost the first few days, isn’t it? What are you studying?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Merlin replied, looking over to where Will had gone. “This and that, you know.”

Arthur followed his gaze. “Sorry. Are you two together? I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Arthur was disturbed that he’d found himself almost flirting with this man. And he was probably taken.

“Him? Could be. Maybe not. I’ll have to ask him.” Merlin shrugged, as if it didn’t matter to him one way or the other.

Arthur was finding this conversation taxing. But this Merlin was really cute, and there was just something about him. So he tried one more time.

“Well, if you’re not with him, would you like me to give you a tour of the campus? I swear, I’m a really great conversationalist,” Arthur offered, hopefully.

“And not too hard on the eyes, either,” Merlin countered. “Say cheese!” The next thing Arthur knew, Merlin had snapped his picture with his mobile. “Perfect,” he pronounced, admiring the results. “Could you put in your name and number, please?”

As Arthur was complying, Will came back with the water, handing it over to Merlin. He looked at Arthur with a serious expression. 

“Can I speak to you a moment,” he said crisply, nodding his head away from the table. Arthur got up and followed him a few steps off.

“Listen, I’m sorry,” Arthur started. “But he doesn’t seem to be that into you.”

“What? No!” Will made a face. “I’m...we’re...not. I’m his best friend. I’ve always looked out for him, just so you know.” Arthur frowned, wondering what the situation was. Will continued. “Merlin has a memory problem. Basically, he loses all short-term memory every time his brain shuts down in REM sleep. So just...don’t mess with him. Or I’ll mess you up, get it?” Will drew himself up to look particularly fierce.


End file.
